Confusion
by Evanlovesyou
Summary: Based on the game dragon age 2. The main character, Hawke, spends a good night at the Hanged Man with her trusty dwarf and sexual pirate. After getting drunk, she's picked up by a close companion who shows an interest in the beautiful woman. I'm not sure exactly how the story will continue, but lets see where it goes shall we? M rated as it will get saucy later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sitting in the tavern with Isabela had become something of the norm these days. Adventuring during the day, getting drunk as a skunk at night, clearly this was what it felt like in the life of the sexual pirate. She had excitement and fun in her life, having many lovers and many voyages across the lands. I somewhat envied the beauty. My life had always been about my family, protecting my apostate sister from the Templars, helping my mother gain our old estate. I never had many chances to have fun, enjoy my friends, start a love life...

"What's wrong, sweetness? You seem in a daze." Isabela was staring at me as she swigged back her pint.

"Oh..oh nothing, just wishing my life was as fun as yours, being serious all the time is starting to way on me."

Isabela places her mug down and leaned forward, exposing her large breasts.

"You only have to ask, sweetness, and I'll help you experience all the fun you want" She said as she winked at me.

"Thanks for the offer, I'll consider it" She looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Oh honey, please do"

As the night went on, we both became indulged in ale. The tavern seemed to get blurry and I could only focus on one thing at a time. I was clearly drunk, no help to Isabela.

"How much have you let her drink, Rivaini. She can barely sit up" I heard the husky voice from behind me.

"Oh lighten up, Varric. We're only having a good time. Why don't you join us?"

Ah Varric, my trusty dwarf. He always seemed to watch over me. After meeting him, my life in Kirkwall started getting brighter, he got me into his brothers expedition and continued to stay by my side throughout my travels. I owed alot to him.

I turned round slowly and opened my arms out at him. "VARRIC... M..my buddy. Wha..what would I do without you?" I could hear Isabela sniggering at me from behind as I tried to control my slurring.

"Evelyn, how much have you drank, you seriously let yourself go this time huh?"

"Oh, just..3, maybe 10 pints. It's all a b..blur really. You c..care to join in?"

Varric took a long look at me then at Isabela, who was ready to pounce like a hungry lioness. He gave her a evil grin and sat down between us, watching her expression turn to a glare.

"I'd love to join, Hawke."

The three of us spent another hour or so drinking and sharing stories of exciting adventures in the past. Struggling to finish my 13th pint, I lent my head against the table and listened to the loud chatter among the civilians. Everyone was having a good time. Great. As I listened I felt a wave of blackness take over me.

"Rivaini, is Hawke alright? I mean, she's green like my emerald ring here."

"Don't worry, little thing. She's alright. I'll take care of sweetness here" Isabela had a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

My head was pounding, like I'd been hit repeatedly with a hammer by a highwayman. I could barely hear the faint chatter among my piers. What happened? Where am I? How long was I out for?

When I opened my eyes, I saw Isabela's face above mine. I never noticed how pretty her eyes were till now.

"Oh lookey, sleeping beauty finally woke up"

I looked around slowly. I had been moved from the bar room to Varric's. I wonder how they managed that...I looked below me to see my head was resting on Isabelas lap. I tried to get up slowly.

"Woow there, Hawke. Be careful"

I looked around the room and ruffed my hair, closing my eyes tightly as I held my head in my hands. My head was killing me. I wanted to go home.

"Varric, shall I take her home?" Isabela stared at me with for once worry in her eyes.

"Actually...I already asked someone to help out" Varric looked at the entrance to his room and coughed. A sound of footsteps entered the room.

"Oh, well hello there stranger, long time no see." Isabelas tone changed back to it's usual self.

I opened my eyes, to find large feet in front of me. I'd seen these steel boots before. Slowly moving my eyes upwards, I reconsidered the spirit hide armour that I'd admired for years. Finally reaching the wearers face, I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"Fenris?...What're you doing here?"

The expression on his face was unreadable, it seemed worried and annoyed all in one. Was he annoyed to be here? Had I troubled him?

"Broody, was worried about you, Hawke. He heard you were out of it and volunteered to help" Varric winked at me teasingly. That dwarf knew too much for his own good.

"We better move then. It's late and it'll be harder to get you safely home" Fenris glanced at me before looking down and gesturing at me to move.

"Sweetness, can you walk? Would it be better if you just stayed in a bed with me tonight?" Isabela pressed herself against my arm but kept her eyes glued to Fenris. What was going on?

"Hawke, I suggest you come with me. Who knows where that pirate has been lately."

"But I can't walk..I keep getting dizzy, maybe it's best if I just stay."

Suddenly, Fenris's face showed nothing but anger, as he grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder.

"Will this do? Now we can go" he growled.

I waved at the startled Isabela ad Varric as I was halled out the Hanged Man.

"Fenris! Will you put me down already! I'm way too heavy." I squirmed and kicked in protest.

"Won't you be quiet, you're lucky I even came to get you. "

"I never asked you to come, moron! but If you let me down, I'll shut up. Deal?"

Fenris groaned and placed me down.

"Thank you, messere" I curtsied to him and winked. Being around Fenris was easy for me. He had a temper but underneath all the hate, he was a sweet person. As my dwarf sidekick knew, I found this ex-slave a very charming man, who made my heart flutter slightly and many comments on the kind of relationship we have, I personally don't see anything wrong with it. He was someone I could be myself with and I was glad he allowed me to be so close to him.

"So, why'd you come get me?" I looked up at his face in wonder

"Varric asked, I helped." He stares straight, as to almost avoid eye-contact. This was what annoyed my about him, he always hid stuff from me. It was easy to tell when he was. I stepped in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Why so cold? You're normally not this frosty towards me." I glared at him, expecting answers.

"I'm no different than normal. We must move on now. Or would you rather I dragged you home?" He looked at me and smirked.

I shoved him playfully and walked on. I guess I was being paranoid. He seemed to be fine.

Finally making it to my home, we stood at the entrance together.

"Well then, goodnight Hawke" Fenris began to turn around before stopping as I grabbed his arm. He stared at my hand then into my eyes.

"Is there something else?"

"Oh, erm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you." I stared at my hand and felt a wave of embarrassment come over me. Why was I getting like this..and with Fenris. He's the ice king, refusing to open up to anyone. And yet I wanna "melt" him, I want to know more about him. I looked up to see his face inches from my own. I gasped and felt myself blushing. Why was Fenris being like this?

"Evelyn, your face is quite red." He moved closer as my cheeks burned up at the sound of his voice saying my name, which he never uttered before. I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably. I prayed to the Maker he wouldn't be able to hear it from inside my chest.

"Evelyn?" He leaned in closer, forcing me to stagger back and press my back against the door. I couldn't do anything but stare at the elf as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. Wait a sec, what was happening?

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about. In private. Come to my house tomorrow night and we'll talk."

My eyes darted from his eyes to his lips as they moved closer to mine.

"What do you wanna speak ab.."

His lips suddenly pressed against mine and I felt myself kissing back unconsciously. I heard the voices of my mother and sister from behind the door. They were still up?

Fenris bit on my bottom lip slightly as if to say "Forget about them" and continued to kiss me more passionately. Linking his fingers with mine, he squeezed on my hands as he pulled back his lips, groaning under his breath.

"You should go inside now, they're probably wondering where you are. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned around quickly, disappeared into the darkness of Hightown. Tomorrow huh? What might he wish to say..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke up, I felt my head spin. Gah, how much had I drunk? Thinking back to the night before, I couldn't recall all of what happened. I had no idea how I got home, or basically anything after Varric showed up. Shrugging to myself, I slowly edged off the bed, feeling my stomach turn. I guess I'll stick to staying inside Kirkwall today.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I noticed Mother sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she seemed troubled.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and shock her head. "It's nothing dear...I just..who was that elf from lastnight?"

I tilted my head and stared at her in confusion. Elf? Lastnight? I can't remember this.

"What elf?"

"You mean you don't remember? Well..maybe I was just imagining it. I was pretty tired after all." She stood up and grabbed my arms with both her hands. "Please be careful today, my sweet. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Mother, I'll be fine. I'm only doing small jobs and visiting friends today. I'll tell Aveline you said hello." I hugged Mother quickly and ran to my room.

After I'd gotten ready, I headed off to the Hanged Man. Isabela and Varric were waiting for me at our usual table, laughing and smirking to themselves.

"Oh well hello there, Sweetness. How're we feeling today?" Isabela looked round at me and winked. She always seemed to greet me before I even said anything. I cuddled her from behind in a tight squeeze and sighed to myself.

"I'm exhausted, my heads killing me and I feel sick...so I'm rubbish."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have drank so much Hawke." Varric polished his precious Bianca and smirked.

I moved myself round the bench and sat down beside him, stretching my arms as I leaned my head against the table.

"Sweet thing…May I say, that outfit you're wearing is very nice." I looked at myself. I was trying on a new outfit, something that Isabela gave me. Red robes with a very low front, which Isabela seemed to enjoy, with chain mail as a leg slated skirt. It somewhat resembled her own.

"I wanted to try something new. My manly dragon armour was starting to stink, and I am a woman after all. I want to look seductive once in awhile." I winked at Isabela playfully before looking at Varric.

"By the way, Did you take me home last night? I don't remember anything after you showed up."

Varric looked at me confused. "You don't remember who took you home?..Broody, he'll be pissed."

I tilted my head and tried to think back. Mother said something about an elf…and Varric mentioned Fenris being annoyed…

"Wait, Fenris took me home?.."

"Yes, he did. He came here worried about you and said he'd make sure you got home safely. Such a knight he was..mmm" Isabela giggled to herself.

"Who was a knight?" I looked up to the sudden voice coming from the doorway.

"Last time I checked, only knight we spoke to was Aveline. And I'm pretty sure she's busy loving it up with Donnic" Anders stood there with his arms crossed.

"ANDERS!" I jumped out my seat and into his arms. It'd been a long time since I last saw him. He hugged me quickly then pushed me away.

"I don't think hugging a man in public like that is appropriate, Hawke. Isabela your face has went very sour too. Jealous?" Anders grinned at her in amusement.

I sat down beside Isabela and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Even Anders rejects me. Am I that ugly?" I looked up at Isabela's face. She smiled and patted my head.

"Pet, if there weren't people around, I'd devour you." I felt a wave of blush cross my cheeks and looked away quickly. She was way too forward.

"Are you guys done? I didn't come here to watch this sickly love-fess happen." Anders sat down in front of me and began speaking to Varric. He'd been gone for a week or two researching Tevinter mages, and spirit possession. Fenris was very apposed to the idea as I recall. He'd still not opened up to the idea of liking mages, and as I was one..I found it hard to bring certain subjects up.

"Have any luck with your research, Anders." I asked, looking at his face with interest.

"The Tevinter mages are the only mages to ever cure spirit joining and possessions. I wanted to find a way to separate me and Justice…but the more I look into it, the more I start to feel lonely and empty. He is apart of me and I feel as though I'll be killing myself. I ended up searching for a new cat in the end. I miss having one."

"Oh…well, that's…yeah." I stood up and looked at everyone. "I'm off now then. Got places to go and people to kill."

"Where are you going, Hawke?" Varric was standing beside me at this point.

"Just going to visit my lovely elf."

"Daisy?.." Varrics face brightened at the thought of seeing Merrill. He had a soft spot for her and always wanted to look after her.

"Well..Merrill is lovely. But no, I need to speak with Fenris. Alone." I gave him a warning look and he nodded.

"Have fun with Broody then."

Making my way to Fenris's home, I noticed the streets emptying. What time was it anyway? Looking up at the clock in the main square, I noticed that it was past 11pm…That late?! Why had no one told me. I hope Fenris is still in.

I made my way through the street and finally got to his front door. I felt like I was suppose to remember something then, but what? Rubbing my head I made my way into the dark house and looked around the door.

"Fenris, are you in?" I walked in slowly and tried to listen for a sound of movement. Walking up the stairs, I noticed a faint light coming from his room. He was in?

Peeking my head around the slightly open door, I saw him laying on his bed sound asleep.

"Aww…cute." Giggling to myself quietly, I walked into the room to notice his table full of notes and ink everywhere. It looked like he made this mess. Better tidy up for the sleepy beauty. Picking up all the paper, I noticed my name on them. "Hawke, After last night I realised how much I…" "There is no way for me to tell you this Evelyn, but I really" The notes were scribbled and ripped and unfinished. What did he want to say to me? Frustrated, I turned around to look at him.

"Gosh, Why do you have to keep things to yourself idiot.." I sat down beside him and strokes his hair. He looked so peaceful while he slept, like his past was all forgotten. I wish I could take the pain away from him. Suddenly, I felt his head move under my hand and a groaning sound.

"Hawke…" He turned in his sleep and cuddled into my arm. Oh thank the maker, he didn't wake up. I wonder what he's dreaming about, saying my name all of a sudden. I gazed at his sleepy face and felt myself blush, pulling my arm away slowly and covering him with a blanket.

Making my way to his desk, I wrote a quick note for him.

"I hope you slept well. Lets meet to speak at my house for dinner. Hawke." I grabbed the ripped papers and blew a kiss to his sleeping self before leaving the mansion.

Looking up at the night sky and noticing the one lonely star in the sky, I felt a sense of desire. I want to know what these notes are about..Hopefully I get my answers tomorrow.


End file.
